


Phantom Phorce: the main cast

by Kai_Roar



Series: Phantom Phorce AU [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Phantom Phorce-AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Roar/pseuds/Kai_Roar
Summary: So here is the main members of the phantom phorce with our MC finally having a name! That name is Alex Jones a second year who moves from the U.S. to live abroad with his uncle Avery after his Parents die in a mass shooting
Series: Phantom Phorce AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857478
Kudos: 1





	Phantom Phorce: the main cast

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go folks this is your main cast of the Phantom Phorce AU I hope you like them.

Alex Jones

  * Base Persona: Aladdin
  * Type: bless
  * Trait: Skillful Combo-Increase Attack after Baton Pass.
  * Code Name: Wild
  * Personality: Responsible, Caring, Friendly, Helpful
  * From: U.S.
  * Code Name: Wild
  * Arcana: Fool
  * Melee: Scimitar
  * Ranged: Sniper
  * Summary: Alex Jones is a second year who moves abroad to live with his uncle Avery in Ebaguri after his parents die in a mass shooting.



Avery Hamigishi

  * Persona: White Hat
  * Type: Navigator
  * Code Name: Alpha
  * Personality: Caring, Cautious, Friendly
  * Occupation: Inventor, Ex-Shadow Op.
  * Code Name: Alpha
  * Arcana: Hierophant
  * Age: 47
  * Story: Avery Hamigishi is an inventor. People often visit him and ask him to create something for them, not many outside of Ebaguri know of him or his incredible craftsmanship.



Aven Hart 

  * Persona: Black Beard
  * Type:Fire/Ice/Wind, physical
  * Trait: Unmasked- May increase allies’ magic attacks by 40%
  * Code Name: Gem
  * Personality: Dramatic, Strategic, friendly
  * From: Provo, Utah
  * Arcana: Magician
  * Melee: Cutlass
  * Ranged: Flintlock Pistol
  * Best stats: Magic, Attack
  * Weak: Pyschokinetics, Electric Resist: Wind
  * Summary: Aven is a 3rd year is known as the popular kid. He nice to everyone he meets and often shows new kids around school, he is also part of almost every club on campus and he is friends with every group of students minus the delinquents and that's only because they refuse to be his friend.



Richard Rich

  * Persona: Al Capone
  * Type: Nuclear, physical
  * Trait: Intimidate-May slightly increase chance of shadows fleeing.
  * Code Name: Warden
  * Personality: Short Tempered, Though, Proud
  * From: New York City, U.S.
  * Arcana: Chariot
  * Melee: War Hammer
  * Ranged: Harmonica Gun
  * Weak: Bless Resist: Nuke
  * Summary: Richard is the bully of the Koe O Agete, he easily gets upset at people but he never directly goes after people 



Kai Shinmigami

  * Persona: Wane
  * Type: Gun, bless
  * Trait: Deadly Escape-May Slightly increase allies’ chance to avoid instant-kills.
  * Code Name: Desperado
  * Personality: Serious, Cold, Reserved
  * From: Shibuya, Japan
  * Arcana: Tower
  * Melee: Dueling cane
  * Ranged: two Revolvers
  * Weak: Physical Resist: Gun
  * Summary: Kai Shinmigami is 19 years old and is taking online classes to become a police officer, when he is seen wandering about town people tend to avoid him mainly because he avoids everyone else.



Zashi Sanju

  * Persona: Cleo
  * Type: Wind, healing
  * Trait: Pyramid Scheme-May increase effect own of healing skills by 30%
  * Code Name: Eagle
  * Personality: Compassionate, Compulsive, Casual
  * From: Inaba
  * Arcana: Hope
  * Melee: Hook Sword
  * Ranged: Shurikens
  * Weak: Ice. Resist: Wind
  * Summary: Zashi is the 2nd year representative of the student council. She is always there to listen to the problems of her peers and help them feel happier at school.



Blake Smith

  * Persona: Villa
  * Type: Almighty, physical
  * Trait: Freedom-Increases Attack/Agility based on Persona Compendium completion.
  * Code Name: Raptor
  * Personality: Outgoing, Childish, Determined
  * From: Paris, France
  * Arcana: World
  * Melee: Bo Staff
  * Ranged: Pistol
  * Weak: Nuke Resist: Bless, Curse
  * Summary: Blake is a local researcher no one knows what he's reaching but other wise he is quite open to the public and a very nice guy if not just a little childish at times. 



Lyric Oberon

  * Persona: Albert
  * Type: Electricity, Healing
  * Trait: Time is Relative-may increase buff timers by 3 for party.
  * Code Name: Genius
  * Personality: Reasonable, Shy, Skeptical
  * From: Ebaguri
  * Arcana: Hermit
  * Melee: Scepter
  * Ranged: Sonic gun
  * Weak: Fire Resist: Electric
  * Summary: Lyric is a 2nd year who is constantly bullied and quite often does other students homework, but when she is confronted about it she always denies having any involvement.



Cara Ryan

  * Persona: Brigid
  * Type: Navigator
  * Trait: Advisor’s wisdom-may increase All-Out attack damage by 35%
  * Code Name: King
  * Personality: Aggressive, Charmless, Nice
  * From: Ireland
  * Arcana: Devil
  * Summary: Cara Ryan is a first year at Koe O Agete and is one of the few students who no body bad mouths mainly because she is very aggressive. She will openly start fights and then win said fights this also means she gets in trouble a lot.



Garet Rubio

  * Persona: Pablo
  * Type: Physical, Curse
  * Trait: Undead Anger-May increases own physical attacks by 20%
  * Code Name: Claw
  * Personality: Sadistic, Courageous, Stylish
  * From: Fresno, U.S.
  * Arcana: Strength
  * Melee: Claw
  * Ranged: Dart gun
  * Weak: Gun Resist: Physical
  * Summary: Garet is a private investigator, age 21 and even though he is fairly well known in Ebaguri nobody knows about him though even the police have limited knowledge of him and his past.



Zack Russo

  * Persona: Bronson
  * Type: Psychokinetic, physical
  * Trait:Rehabilitate-May increase chance of avoiding ailments.
  * Code Name: Blank
  * Personality: Gloomy, Independent, Neutral
  * From: Isumi
  * Arcana: Moon
  * Melee: Shield
  * Ranged: Dueling Pistol
  * Weak: Curse Resist: Psychokinetic
  * Summary: Zack is a 3rd year and has been living in Ebaguri for 5 years. He always stays to himself and have spoke to him say he is quite gloomy and not much fun.



Nate Cunningham

  * Persona: Spartacus
  * Type: Instant kill, Buffs, Healing, Debuffs, Ailments
  * Trait:Forever More-Increases own and allies' chance of landing instant kills
  * Code Name: Jack
  * Personality: Kind, Helpful, Charming
  * From: Tokyo
  * Arcana: Jester
  * Melee: Gladius
  * Ranged: Flamethrower
  * Weak: Curse, Bless
  * Story: Nate is on his 2nd year of Uni in Tokyo but he spends his the rest of his time in Ebaguri working as actor in the local improv group.



Ellie Baker

  * Persona: Bonnie
  * Type: Ice, Gun
  * Trait: True Love-increases own physical attacks by 25% when a teammate with Soulmate is in combat.
  * Code Name: Duchess
  * Personality: Protective, Loyal, Cheerful
  * From: Twyford, England
  * Arcana: Lovers
  * Melee: Sai
  * Ranged: Crossbow
  * Weak: Electric Resist: Ice
  * Summary: Ellie moved to Ebaguri in 2017 and she quickly fell in love with her fellow new kid Jake Allen and since then the two are rarely seen apart.



Jake Allen

  * Persona: Clyde
  * Type: Fire, physical
  * Trait: Soulmate- increases own magic attacks by 25% when a teammate with True Love is in combat.
  * Code Name: Duke
  * Personality: Protective, Honorable, Cheerful
  * From: Reading, England
  * Arcana: Lovers
  * Melee: Chicken sickle
  * Ranged: Bow
  * Weak: Wind. Resist: Fire
  * Summary: Jake moved to Ebaguri in 2017 and he quickly fell in love with his fellow new kid Ellie Baker and since then the two are rarely seen apart.



**Author's Note:**

> Update: Yes I have added traits for their personas as well not that it really matters but I still wanted too  
> And yes Blake's Trait is fairly broken but only at the end of the game/story.


End file.
